Last Sunrise
by LoveHurtsLife
Summary: We shall, upon the last sunrise, fight for them before the Time of Silence begins and the Time of Prosperity ends in front of our very eyes.
1. The First Sunrise

**Disclaimer: I don't Shadow of the Colossus**

**Ttile: Last Sunrise  
Summary: Our days and nights grow old and young, our bodies merely decay. Our people we swore to protect had diminished when our oath had broken. We shall, upon the last sunrise, fight for them before the Time of Silence begins and the Time of Prosperity ends in front of our very eyes.  
Rating: T  
Pairing: None  
Genre: Adventure/Fantasy**

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Sunrise

Our story begins in an ancient temple within the corner of the small Settlement of the Mountains. White fire danced upon a large sacrificial alter, heat filled the stone room completely, making a priest sweat greatly. He was a hermit, a man who casted himself away from civilization, away from people. All alone, for most of his life, the priest preformed countless rituals, some he made up himself. What were the rituals for? What magic he used? It was all....Forbidden Magic, Forbidden Spells, anything that was written down on any book or scroll and then later burned for its curses.

His work had been infamous for making the dead walk and creatures of legends become legends for his own amusement. His demented mind made any who approach him loose their stable mentality. His magic was the deadliest tool at his disposal. His youth had demolished as his research in black magic had mingled with his mind, body, and soul.

This land was his land, no one else's. From the East Coast to the West, from the Northern Lands to the Southern Peninsula; it was all his own. None dared venture to this area for it is believed to be tainted with the poisonous footsteps made by the man who walked along it. And it was tainted, greatly, with venom so powerful that not even the proper antidote can cure it. The sun never shined, the lakes ran dry, the crops never grew. This land can not be revived by a single man, no, it'll take an entire civilization to do so...and the time, oh Heavens no.

As the flames continued to dance, he cast out fifteen corpses and carcasses of people and beasts he had slain in the past for personal game. He chanted spells, his long, gray cloak had flown off from several blasts of heat that came from every body that was thrown in.

_**A Minotaur, the Wielder of Ruins**_

_**An Ox, the Beast of Burden**_

_**A Warrior, the Swordsman of Punishment**_

_**A Horse, the Grave Keeper**_

_**An Eagle, the Eyes of Death**_

_**An Elderly Man, the Hidden Demon**_

_**A Sea-Serpent, the Demon of the Waters**_

_**A Gecko, the Sword of Lightning**_

_**A Tortoise, the Shield of Thunder**_

_**A Sand-Serpent, the Demon of the Lands**_

_**A Boar, the Warrior of Patience**_

_**A Mask, the Golden Flames of the Abyss**_

_**A Dragon, the Demon of the Heavens**_

_**A Lion, the Warrior of Impatience**_

_**A Soldier, the Sentry**_

Yes, this ritual was nearly over. Only one more thing....blood, the blood of a sorcerer....the blood of a magic wielder....his blood, his flesh. He brandished out a golden dagger, the tip of it pointed at the base of his left arm. Herbs were taken to make his arm numb, numb enough to be sliced off without pain. He didn't fear pain, however, he had felt it whenever a ritual had gone wrong. This wouldn't be any different, the loss of a limb is a good sacrifice to be Creator, the God, of the New World.

_**"Shall My Creatures and Warriors bring life and death to the land. I give them mind, body, and soul. My mortal life shall end this hour. My immortal life shall begin this hour."**_

With teeth gritted, the feeling of flesh being torn had never been felt, only heard. His right hand tossed the last required ingredient to his experiment.

Images of the soon-to-be creatures were mere mirages in the flames.

Blood gushed freely from his wound, but the red liquid slowly turned black. He managed to walk peacefully out of the temple and down the stone steps that he built himself with the help of magic. A slow, drawn out sigh was the last sound he made before perishing under the moon in the grass field....only then, during the first sun rise, did he find out the outcome of his ritual...

Perhaps you, reader, had never gotten the name of this person. You must wonder, you must, for he was the one who started and ended his civilization...

...this hermit of a man went by the name of Dormin, the Dark Head Priest.

* * *

**First SotC fic, long time fan, first time writer. Just to let you know, this fic is about how the Forbidden Land was created, what happened, and how it ended. It's like the Prologue to SotC....**

**Enjoy.**

**READ & REVIEW**


	2. My Beloved Servants

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow of the Colossus**

**A/N: The genders, not personality, of the clossi are the same in The Wanderer by nightlight6, who inspired me to write this fan fic.**

* * *

Chapter 2: My Beloved Servants

Dormin laid there on his back, his breathes were heavy but thin, like something was preventing him from breathing. Two giant creatures, a Boar and a Lion, looked on to him. The Lion prodded the hermit with his fore paw while the Boar came up from behind.

"Shall he live?" the Boar asked, her voice a little feminine that her companion's.

"No, his arm's severed off-" the Lion murmured grimly.

"B-but Brother, he...he released us from our prison..."

"I am aware of that yet I have a feeling that he is no ordinary mortal...it is not everyday that a Mage sets us free...and his blood, it's almost like our own....Black Blood...Loki!" he gave a roar to the Heavens. There was a moment of silence before a small brown speck appeared from above. The Boar squinted her eyes for a moment before realizing it was one of the Eagle's followers that had been trapped with her in the Other World. She jumped about in glee, happy to see the old messenger. "Loki, carry this man to the Shrine of Worship and leave him to the doves to tend to, then find the rest of Our Brethren and ensure that they are all right."

Loki bowed slightly, he chirped,"As you wish...but Great Lion...."

"Yes?"

"Some of the Colossi....they do not wished to be disturbed-"

"What do you mean, they always enjoyed your company!" exclaimed the Boar. "...(well, not always, but still)..."

"Of course, but....the Great Tortoise and Gecko....they are not themselves, as for the Swordsman..."

"Then talk to Malus-"

"Malus hasn't appeared! He does not show!"

"Hm...our Sorcerer vanished then?"

"N-no, I mean, yes...the situation....even the Great Eagle advised us to not mingle with them..."

A frustrated sigh escaped the Lion.

"My apologies, Great Lion..."

"None shall be needed....come, Great Boar, we have matters to attend to. We will journey for Malus across the land..."

.:Shrine of Worship:.

There was a long, drawn out groan from Dormin as he rose up from his sleep with the Dead. He glanced around in confusion, his white clothes were smugged here and there with ash but not a single speck of blood...blood, ah, his arm! His head looked towards his left to find that his severed arm was attached to him once more. Several doves surrounded him but flew away when he rose up. He flexed both arms, testing them, making sure they functioned properly. Perhaps his ritual didn't work, everything looked normal....but how did he end up in the Sacred Shrine?

"Oh, Lord Dormin, you decided to join the living!" Loki chirped happily, Dormin whipped around to see a giant hawk speaking.

"Hawk?!"

"Do not be alarmed, My Lord. I am a servant that is grateful of freeing us..."

"...us?" he repeated dully. "Us? Who's us?"

"Why you ask? You should know that you were the Mage that freed the Guardians of this land...."

"Freed...." Dormin thought, the ritual he preformed came at a price that he had long forgotten:

_'Shall one ask for immortality, shall the Statues rise from their prisons...'_

"Guardians?"

"Yes....do you need me to explain?"

"Of course, I just woke up confused and disoriented, it would not kill you to show or give me an explanation to what I've done...."

"As you wish, Lord Dormin....up ahead," he pointed his beak down the grand hallway,"are the idols, replicas, or the creatures that you had freed...fifteen out of sixteen of them are intact, one of them, which is the Great Malus, is still smashed....perhaps your reviving ritual never worked, but either way, we are all grateful of the deed you had done."

Dormin's belly growled, its sound echoed. "Hm...my stomach, I hadn't eaten yet...would you spare an old man any food...berries or bugs, something?"

"Food?!" Loki gave a respectful bow. "I, Loki the Messenger of the Colossi, will guide you to the Secret Garden atop this very Shrine....can you hold on to my talons?"

"Talons, as in fly? Heavens no, I will fall...my hands are as aged as my face..."

"Then I'll ca-"

"There will be no need for doing so, Loki, but I am proud of you trying to aid us all in a time of confusion...."

The pair looked around for the voice that was so light and warming, it gave Dormin the feeling of being with his own mother whom he loved. He spoke to Loki,"My dear hawk...that voice is more beautiful than any song in the entire world....who is it?"

Loki beamed up at him before taking off,"Oh, Great Eagle, what a surprise! Tis' my Leader and your servant....has the search for the great Malus ended?"

The Eagle poked her head between two pillars and peered ahead towards Dormin, she sighed,"Unfortunately, yes, his...his city is unreachable for the Great Lion and Boar, so they could not scale the stairs as they once did. I, myself, was called upon to find him...there is nothing..."

There was silence between the three. Dormin, who was just a mountain hermit, never understood who was this Malus they spoke about. Naturally, he'd know the Eagle by instinct. Even a complete idiot would know what the situation was; he had unleashed powerful beings from their prison. As he spaced out in contemplation, the Eagle called for his name,"Master Dormin...Master!..."

"Hm? What?"

"Loki has told me that you need to eat....he was about to show you to the Secret Garden atop this Shrine..."

"Please, my belly aches, I may not last long since I'm an old man...."

That was a lie, his severed arm had regenerated, he woke up from the Land of the Dead, he is no longer mortal.

The Eagle bowed her head respectively.

"Where is this...'Secret Garden' you speak of?" Dormin questioned, the Eagle lowered her head as he approached her. His hand strocked her beak. Now that he was able to see her more clearly, she looked larger than any other bird in the entire planet. However, her feathers were untidy, as if she never got a chance to clean them.

"Above our heads, I shall carry you there...you can ride my back-"

"What if I fall? I may die..."

"You shall not worry..."

Dormin hesitated, all humans wanted to fly like birds, but they sometimes question if they're ever going to fall to their deaths. He stood there, arms folded before speaking,"All right...I'll try, but can I trust you?"

"We Colossi are under your power, control....in mind, body, and spirit...Master..."

He loved the idea of them, those servants of his, he always wanted them...she stretched her neck to the floor and allowed him to climb on. His hands found their way to her mane like clump of feathers that surrounded her skull. The Eagle turned around and jumped several times in a running-start before taking off with immense force. Loki fallowed behind, his speed unable to match the Eagle's, he panted,"Oh...Great...Eagle....shall you be....swift!"

The hermit was lost in the exhilaration of the flight. Wind blew through his long, disheveled, black hair as he gave a shout of joy,"Great Eagle! Go faster!" He felt like he was back to being young again....like a restless teenager, his smile was so broad, it even made the clouds part and sunlight shine across the entire peninsula. The Eagle smirked to herself and started gaining altitude before making a steep drop that made Dormin cry out again,"Ha ha! If my old girl can see me now!!!"

They circled the Sacred Shrine many times before finally landing on the roof were trees grew and water flowed.

"Master Dormin," the Eagle called out over the gusts of wind. "The landing'll be a bit rough, brace yourself!"

Dormin nodded before she spread her legs apart and flapped her wings continuously until her talons kissed the ground. She lowered her head again and allowed Dormin to dismount her with a large thud on the ground.

"Ho, that was better ride than a steed....thank you..."

"As always, Master Dormin...there are fruit here that grow, however....I advise you to not eat them for they give you a cursed life...there are other fruit and animals you can feast upon..."

He nodded but the first thing he desired was....water....his mouth was greatly parched, mainly because of the lack of blood since his arm was severed off last night. His legs guided him for the nearest spring he can find, he looked at his reflection...and...to his surprise....an old man never looked up at him, it was a younger man, more handsome. His hair was tied up in a pony tail by a long piece of string, his features didn't have a single wrinkle or age spots, his eyes were bright and playful...he was around his early twenties. A smirk crept upon his face before taking a handful of water and noisily slurping on it.

"Avion..."

"Did you say something, Master Dormin?" the Eagle cocked her head to be eye level with him as he rose up. He patted her beak.

"Avion....Delta Phoenix Avion," Dormin addressed her. "That's what you should be called....it suits you..." She stared at him bluntly.

"A-Avion? My name?" He nodded. "Well...I guess so, yes, no colossi had been named, ever....."

"If there are more of you, then I should start meeting the rest of you wonderful creatures..."

They smiled to each other before a sharp cry pierced the air.

"GREAT EAGLE!!! GREAT EAGLE!!!!!"

It was none other than Loki.

Avion looked up to see Loki frantically flapping his wings., she spoke in a calm voice,"What troubles you?"

"The Great Boar and Great Lion have engaged in a fight with the Great Gecko, he heads for the Shrine...he means killing!!!"

There wre large thuds and roars in the distance, then the Shrin started to rumble below their feet.

"Brother! The Master ain't here!!!" shouted the Boar as she dodged the Gecko's tail. A hole was created in the floor, Dormin got on his knees and crawled over to find that an over sized lizard with electricity crackling on his back. Dormin gasped, the Gecko looked up at him and ten disappeared from view. Confused, Dormin stared down for a second before the Gecko popped his head into the hermit's sight. His entire body fallowed in order to climb. In a matter of minutes, Dormin was face-to-face with the Gecko. His eyes glowed bright orange, everything was quiet except for the water that flowed in the canals and the electricity on the Gecko's back.

Avion was speechless, her eyes wide open in shock. She was completely powerless to the Gecko. Loki shared the same expression and disability.

Dormin himself was terrified, he was on his back, he was trying to creep away but something stopped himself.

_"No, tell this creature to cease its destructive nature,"_ lectured the 'Sorcerer Side' of him._ "Stop backing away, you coward!"_

"How must I do this?" he whispered to himself, his voice trembled.

_"You released him....you control him!!!"_

"Wha-"

His left arm picked himself up and he stood, the Gecko was still hostile.

"M-my left hand!" Dormin quivered, it was like his hand was possessed. He attempted to keep it away from the Gecko's mouth but it had a mind of its own. His eyes shut, not wanting to know what would happen next. Gently, he stroked the rough scales, the Gecko's eyes became cool, sapphire blue. Avion sighed in relief, it turned out that she held her breath the entire time. However, poor Loki had fainted. Eventually, Dormin regained control of his hand and stood back. The Gecko stared at him for a minute until the Lion appeared from the gate of the Secret Garden.

"Back away from Master Dormin...." the Lion warned with a threatening growl. With all the strength and speed he could muster, the Lion rammed his body into the Gecko's side while the creature had his guard down. "Are you all right Master Dormin?"

As the Lion repeated the same question, the Gecko threw a glance up at the ceiling to Dormin before the heard the shriek of a horse and then the fast paced gallop of it. Avion took off to find the source of it while the Lion bowed respectively at Dormin.

"Are you alright?" Dormin carefully nodded.

"...Destruction Luster Cenobia, more perfect than anything I could think of..."

"When it comes to defending you, I'll do it with my life..." His mane shook when he shifted his head left to right. Cenobia bowed a second time before sprinting off towards the gate and out of sight.

"These creatures will do anything for me....except for this Gecko that wants to kill me," Dormin breathed quietly, his head dropped down as he walked away from the hole and towards the gate. In a fast pace, he sprinted through it and guessed where Cenobia took his path to make it to the Secret Shrine. He ran until he reached the interior of the Shrine of Worship, his heart stopped for brief moment when he found a seven hundred foot drop with a pool of water at the bottom of the spriraling edges of the wall.

Without a second thought, Dormin made a series of leaps for the bottom until he met up with Cenobia.

"Let me on your back, I know how to calm the Gecko," Dormin ordered Cenobia hesitated for a minute before nodding back. Dormin hitched the Lion and held to his mane as they rode off to the front of the Shrine of Worship; Cenobia leaped from the alter and landed not so far from his companion. "Thank you, Cenobia..."They found Avion and the Boar fighting of the Gecko, the Eagle flapped her wings about and slashed out her talons while the Boar retreaded from the electric blasts and charged forward repeatedly.

The third fighter was a skeletal Horse, his ribs were completely visible underneath his jet-black fur. He reared up, his pointed feet barely missed the Gecko's head when it came crashing down. The pin-like leg created a hole in the ground, the Gecko hissed savagely before retreating off towards the cliffs to the south.

Dormin dismounted Cenobia to investigate the Horse, he bowed his head in order to be eye-level with him.

"I see that you are our Master....my royalties are in your hands..."

The Boar joined her brother and nudged his shoulder to get his attention while Avion flew off while shouting over her wings,"I'll go and make sure that the Gecko remains in his temple!" She gave a cry to the heavens.

"Another name should be given to you....Equus Prime...hm, ah! Equus Prime Phaedra!"

A smile crept upon Phaedra's lips.

"And you...Boar...." Dormin turned to the Boar herself, Cenobia stepped back in respect. "I saw you retreat from the Gecko's flames-no-electric attacks....how about Flame Guardian Celosia?"

"Sounds better than nothing!" Celosia thanked him while Phaedra turned to leave,"I'll go tend to the graves...sleep is what I need for a bit...farewell...Master Dormin."

Within in a few minutes, the three were alone in the vast, open plain. Dormin spoke,"....Cenobia, Celosia....what are you creatures?"

"....we are Colossi....we are the vessels that contain your immortality in mind, body, and spirit," explained Cenobia. "To release us....you must have used Ancient Magic-no, Dark Ancient Magic that requires sacrifices..." Celosia stared at her brother blankly, not understanding his terms.

"How do you know this?" Celosia asked.

"I don't know this completely....only Malus can explain this, he is the Sorcerer..."

"Where can I find this Malus?" inquired Dormin.

"He's not present at the moment, it seems that he wasn't released at all...perhaps I can tell you another time...."

"That seems wise...can I have a ride home?"

"Which is?"

"My Mountain Settlement, to the north....in the Mountains near the Marsh...-"

"Odd...that's where I live also," murmured Cenobia thoughtfully. "Is there any way that you...you revived us in the Temple?" Dormin slowly nodded. "...hm, you have to show me this...ride me, our journy is farther than you thought it might be, we must run through the Forest and head over to the Sand-Sepent's Liar on the Mesa...."

Cenobia got on his belly and allowed Dormin to climb on, Loki appeared from above.

"Great Lion! Great Boar!" Loki breathed,"and Lord Dormin!!! It is a great relief to see that you are intact!!!" He landed on Celosia's head. "I'm sorry that I couldn't take part in th battle...."

"Phaedra saved our hides," Celosia said. "C'mon, we can't stand here like rocks. Cenobia, let's go check out the erst of the land, see how much of it had changed...." Her brother stood up and ran ahead to the south, Celosia herself fallowed.

"Loki!" Dormin called over to the hawk tha flew overhead. "Tell me where we are going!"

"To Autum Forest, then to the South Western Desert. There, we'll cross paths with the Dragon! Don't worry, she doesn't bite!"

When Cenobia entered the forest, he jumped over several boulders and logs before stopping in front of three pathways. Dormin held to his mane tightly,"Which one do we take?"

"Hn...can't remember, if only Celosia were here, she'd know where to go....," murmured the Lion, he bit his lip hard until he decided to go through the middle path. "Ah-ha! I'm right!"

"As always," Loki rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Your navigational skills can grow poor in this forest..." They merged up into an open space where a vast desert laid before the horizon. "Lord Dormin, I present to you....the South Western Desert...."

Dormin was speechless.

"How big is this land again?"

"...big," Celosia responded. "You never traveled this far before, have you?"

"I was an old hermit with legs that are weak, I never ventured out of my settlement...."

"Well, you don't look old, so....how 'bout exploring a for bit just to kill time?"

He nodded.

"Great! I wanna visit the Dragon first!"

"That's where were going," grunted Cenobia as they rushed down the steep hill and raced across the land, Loki was up in the lead as usual, wings folded half way to allow him to be more swift. "Loki, you fool, you think you can beat us to the Dragon"

"Is the Great Lion challenging me?" Loki asked in a mocking tone, Cenobia went directly under him and thrust his head upwards, making Loki squawk in surprise and immediately went into third place. The Lion chuckled while Dormin laughed. "N-no fair!!"

They suddenly came to a halt in the middle of nowhere.

"Why'd we stop?" Dormin asked, he got off but then Celosia warned him,"This is gonna be quick....so get back on Cenobia." He obeyed.

"Watch...."

There was a moment of silence. Nothing happened for a moment....and then another moment passed.....along with another.....and another....until.....

"An earthquake?"

Yes, it happened, the earth shook for a split second and then out of the sand came what looked like a-

"Tape worm?!" shouted Dormin.

"....she's a dragon..." Cenobia corrected him blankly.

"Then why isn't she talking?!"

"....she's a special dragon....her mouth was sewn shut but-"

"...tape worm...."

"Dragon....now let me finish-"

"Hey, I'm a Mage, a Dark Priest, I know what a dragon looks like....that does _not_ look like a dragon!...It looks more like a worm with a beak, some gas bags, a pair of eyes, and wings attached to it!!!!"

"They actually are...."

"Fine, there's no point in arguing with you....Tail Drifter Phalanx, happy?"

_"Master Dormin....I can speak with you through your mind..."_

"Huh? Who said that?"

"Phalanx of course!" Celosia smirked. "She can't talk but she can you telepathy, some of the Colossi can't speak...."

_"Just to inform you....I am a Dragon....no questions asked,"_ Phalanx said. She drifted in circles until she dove back into the sand.

"She gets sensitive when others call her a tape worm...." Cenobia whispered.

_"I HEARD THAT!"_

"See?"

"Ah, interesting...."

They tore down the landscape again until Cenobia sprinted helter-skelter to the sea side cliffs and suddenly stopped.

"Is there another Colossus here?"

"Do you smell that?" Cenobia asked darkly while turning to Celosia. "Can you feel it?" She sniffed the air. "Something's entered the land..." They were quiet for a while until Loki pointed a shaking wing at the beach below.

"L-look! Lord Dormin!" Loki stuttered. On the beach, over seventeen sail boats were anchored off the coast, ten large rowboats carrying humans, horses, livestock, and other goods made shore at the sand. "More of Master Dormin's kind!" They were garbed in a similar fashion as Dormin. "What do we do?"

"Are they a threat?" Cenobia inquired Dormin. "Do they mean harm? What are they?"

"Humans, Cenobia, humans," Dormin smiled, but then frowned,"they are the very creatures that banished me to this land....but....no, it's too irrational...."

"What? An idea, Master Dormin?"

"No, forget I said anything...come with me but stay to my back. Do not do anything until I say," Dormin instructed them firmly. He dismounted Cenobia and began his slow descent to the beach, several of the immigrants stared up at him while children pointed at the two colossi, their parents pulled them away. By the time the reached the bottom, the Elder of the group of families greeted them warmly.

"Are those beasts that fallow going to harm us?" he asked.

Dormin displayed a dark look upon his young face.

"No....but I advise you to leave this land.....it is Forbidden."

"We've been sailing for months for land, do not make us leave....what makes you think that you can kick us out?"

"These creatures you see are only the smallest of sixteen other giants that roam this area....is there any other proof I can show you-"

"Do you think we fear giants? Forbidden Lands? Please!!!" cried out a young woman around Dormin's age, he stared at her figure that was covered with a white dress. Her black hair flowed like water as she approached Dormin. "Those things look like overgrown kittens and boars! What's next? Butterflies?! We come only in peace-"

"Materia!!!" shouted the Elder sharply. "Do not provoke them!!!"

But it was too late, Materia had forced out the Destruction Luster side of Cenobia, he charged out to her with Dormin yelling,"No, don't attack!"

A young man appeared from the crowd and whipped out a long staff with several phoenix feathers attached to each end and pointed it at Cenobia, he chanted out loud:

_"Filiolus of Polus supremus, repello meus hostilis: Divinus Pondero!"_

"Gods of the Heavens above, repel my enemy: Divine Reflector!"

"A mage," murmured Dormin as Cenobia was blown back by an invisible force, Celosia retreated slightly. Cenobia shook his head and prepared to charge again, but Dormin held up a hand to stop him. "Don't make another step closer or else I'll send you back to where you came from."

Several warriors held their weapons at the ready, arrows were pointed at Dormin as he walked up to the man, he knelt next to the Materia.

"Who's your leader? I'd like a word with him...."

"My father, Caucus....he's still out in the waters with the other men, planning their next course of actions....I was put on charge for the meanwhile....so speak...but I won't forgive your creatures and you for assaulting an unarmed lady that is my sister..."

"I apologize...but you must still leave, I won't let you stay here on pity...."

Tibus glared at Dormin, but then Materia spoke,"Tibus, don't fight....you promised Father that if we were to run into anyone, we'd settle our terms and theirs without bloodshed...throw down your weapons....all of you!" She stood up and faced her own people. "For all of us to go against a single man is dishonorable, if you want to fight, do it in a fair fight..." For what seemed to be precious moments, Materia was the one in power. The warriors thrown their swords, spears, axes, arrows, and etc. to their feet. "Caecus, Father, will be here any moment...what would he do if he saw his people slaughtering innocents?"

Dormin gave a slight smile while Tibus was awestruck.

"...actually," Dormin started. "I'll let you live here...I'll help provide food, shelter, and other resources...but if my beloved servants attack on their own accord....I will not help....any of you..."

* * *

**And thus starts the begining of Dormin's civilization..**

**READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
